


戒指

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 一點關於黃旼炫特地為金鍾炫訂做的戒指的小事。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 4





	戒指

✨結婚系列最終篇

✨希望大家開開心心地吃糖

晚上情.事暫歇時，被黃旼炫翻來覆去折磨得手腳無力的金鍾炫懶懶地半闔雙眼，抬手蓋住眼睛，試圖阻擋耀眼的燈光，眼皮處卻傳來一道冰冷的觸感。

「啊。」金鍾炫如夢初醒地喊出了聲，身旁正攬著他親吻頸側的黃旼炫疑惑地抬起眼：「怎麼了啾呀，不舒服？」

金鍾炫搖搖頭，將戴著戒指的手掌往燈光處伸展，用有些沙啞的奶音解釋：「還沒有仔細看旼炫尼送我的戒指呢。」

旼炫送的戒指應該是白金材質的，偏細版的設計讓他的手在視覺上看起來更修長一些。指環中很低調地鑲嵌了一顆鑽石，是日常也能佩戴的不惹眼的款式。

研究完了自己的，金鍾炫抓過黃旼炫的手，對著他無名指的戒指看了半天，最後下了結論：「一模一樣呢旼炫尼。」

黃旼炫笑著將他的手扣住，拉到唇邊印下一個吻：「不一樣的，啾呀，你拿下來看看。」

好奇地依言拔下戒指，金鍾炫聚精會神地端詳著內圈，然後訝異地問身邊的戀人：「是……沙漠狐狸？」

「嗯。」被金鍾炫身上的香氣薰著，黃旼炫覺得自己有些醉了，側身把頭埋進金鍾炫的頸窩，滿意地聽見他奶聲奶氣地笑，「是我畫的圖，請珉起的朋友刻上去的。」

「真的很像你啊，旼炫尼。」金鍾炫看著那隻線條有些歪七扭八的狐狸，仿佛看見了黃旼炫認真地畫圖的模樣，「那旁邊的字呢？是法文嗎？」

「請馴養我吧。」

黃旼炫突如其來的發言嚇了金鍾炫一跳，過了幾秒才反應過來是在解釋那句法文，忍不住盒盒笑了：「旼炫尼是狐狸，那我是小王子嗎？」

黃旼炫脫下自己的戒指拿到金鍾炫眼前，噙著笑給了一個出乎意料的答案：「是小狗王子。」

戒指內圈刻著一隻戴著小王冠的馬爾濟斯，水汪汪的眼睛和微張的嘴彰顯了繪者想要強調小狗呆萌美的用意，旁邊也刻了一串法文，只是文字無論是長度或內容都明顯異於自己的那只。

金鍾炫滿意地翻來覆去看了很久，突然「嗯嘛」一聲親在黃旼炫唇上。

「是旼炫尼把我畫得很好的獎勵。」親完以後迅速撤離的金鍾炫下意識伸出舌頭舔了一下嘴唇，還沒來得及說出後半句就被翻身而起的黃旼炫抓住手腕壓制在床.上。

「啊，黃旼炫你做什麼——」金鍾炫對於戀人忽然間的粗暴驚慌不已，想要張嘴質問戀人為什麼突然間這樣，對上黃旼炫幽深的目光卻半個字都說不出來。

「因為冷卻時間結束了，啾呀又誘.惑我才會這樣的。」黃旼炫大言不慚地宣佈，「鍾炫吶，是你說今晚盡情擁抱你的，說出來的話要遵守吶。」

金鍾炫也不知道兩個人胡鬧到了幾點，只知道最後醒過來時黃旼炫正抱著他在浴缸裡擦.洗.身.體。

「壞蛋旼炫，傻瓜旼炫……」金鍾炫小小聲地哼著戀人的壞話，黃旼炫停下手裡的動作伸手捏了捏他的臉：「我全部都聽見了，鍾炫吶。」

砧板上任人魚肉的卡咪龜只好閉上了嘴，浴室裡只剩下黃旼炫動作時造成的水聲和兩個人的呼吸聲。

在金鍾炫被暖洋洋的水蒸氣弄睡過去前，黃旼炫說話了。

「你要對你馴養的負責。」黃旼炫將下頷擱在金鍾炫肩上，低聲細語，像是怕驚起了懷裡人一樣：「我的戒指刻的字。」

金鍾炫迷迷糊糊地回過頭給了他一個淺淺的吻：「……嗯，會一輩子負責的，我的沙漠狐狸。」

這次是真的End.


End file.
